


I need your love, babe

by momotastic



Series: Eight Days A Week [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Gym Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Shower Sex, Teabagging, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Day 1 - A rigorous workout.





	I need your love, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [brighidthebeta](https://brighidthebeta.tumblr.com), Brit-picked by [fifty_fifty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/). See series notes for info about this 'verse.

About an hour after Merlin has left, the doorbell rings and Arthur — changed into his workout shorts — goes to open it.

The shorts are… Well, they’re short. They barely cover his bum, and they’re skin-tight. They are also comfortable and offer him a good range of motion and are therefore perfect for his workout.

On the other side of the door stands Percy, a close friend of Merlin and Arthur, and a personal trainer to boot.

“Heya, Arthur, I see you’re ready for our session,” Percy says in greeting and steps into the house.

“Of course,” Arthur says as he takes Percy’s bag. “The basement’s all set up for us.”

“Lead the way then,” Percy says, grinning. Before Arthur can actually get going though, Percy reels him in easily and tips Arthur’s head up for a kiss, licking into his mouth and making Arthur’s toes curl with anticipation.

“You know your safewords?” Percy murmurs while caressing Arthur’s cheek gently, and Arthur hums affirmatively.

“Camelot to slow down,” Arthur replies dutifully. “Camlann to stop.”

Percy kisses him again, deep and filthy, and lets his hands drop to Arthur’s bum, squeezing it appreciatively.

“Good, now let’s get started.”

They actually start with a proper workout first. Arthur goes on the treadmill for twenty minutes to warm up, and does his stretches while Percy guides him through all of it, generously touching Arthur to correct his pose or pat his bum or chest in encouragement.

By the time Arthur’s done with the warm-up, Percy’s more than half-hard, and they both strip out of what little clothes they’re wearing.

“Alright, Arthur, start with the pull-ups,” Percy directs, and Arthur goes.

He does several sets, all too aware of Percy who’s watching him closely the entire time. Occasionally, Percy touches himself, just a quick tug or two on his cock, but mostly he just watches Arthur.

Arthur’s aroused, but he’s got his prick in a tight bind, lovingly applied by Merlin this morning, so he won’t get an erection any time soon. Arthur’s glad he doesn’t have to deal with the distraction of his own need to come while he works out, and he can ignore the arousal that’s pooling low in his gut. The exercises keep him focused enough.

Press-ups are next, and for that, Percy gets on the mat in front of Arthur while Arthur positions himself with his face over Percy’s lap.

The first time they did this, Arthur couldn’t keep it up for the whole length of the exercise, but over time, he built up his strength, and now it’s one of the easiest things for him to do.

Percy cards a hand through Arthur’s hair while Arthur just hovers there, braced on his hands and toes, waiting for Percy to tell him to start. The scent of Percy’s arousal is strong this close up, and Arthur is looking forward to finally getting to taste him again.

“Colour?” Percy asks as he takes his cock into his hand and gives it a few light strokes, pulling back the foreskin to expose the glistening head.

Arthur swallows. “Green,” he says honestly while watching Percy’s cock.

The grip in his hair tightens for just a moment, and then Percy lets go. “Good boy,” he says. “You can start now.”

Arthur does. He lowers himself down far enough so he can take Percy into his mouth and slides down the length until it bumps against the back of his throat. He holds his position there for a few seconds, swallowing around him, and then pulls back up, sucking on the shaft until only the head’s still in his mouth. He spends a few moments licking it, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit, and then continues the workout by moving back down.

It soon gets messy and slick, and then, during the third set, Percy’s hand lands back in Arthur’s hair so he can hold Arthur down for a few more seconds before letting him back up, signalling the end of this exercise.

Arthur pulls up bit by bit, sucking hard on the shaft one last time, then licking the head with a couple broad swipes before he finally sits up. 

Percy hasn’t come yet, but that wasn’t the goal anyway — after all, Arthur still has a couple more exercises to get through.

He lavishes attention onto Percy’s balls while he does sit-ups, kissing or licking them every time he gets up off the floor. Percy’s standing close enough that Arthur never manages to sit up all the way, and instead is forced to keep his stomach muscles tensed as he closes his lips around Percy’s balls, sucking on them for just a moment, and then letting himself drop down again until he almost touches the mat beneath his back.

After that, Arthur does bicycle-crunches, and Percy’s content to just watch him during those since they show off all parts of Arthur’s body nicely, especially now that he’s working up a proper sweat.

Arthur, for his part, watches right back because Percy’s got a bottle of lube in his hand, pouring a generous amount on his cock and spreading it down his length.

“Last one,” Percy announces as he settles back down onto the mat once Arthur’s finished with the crunches and has sat up on his knees.

Arthur scoots forward to straddle him, shins on the mat on either side of Percy’s hips. Once he’s in position, he reaches back to keep Percy’s cock in place, and begins to sink down on it, stopping just before he’s seated fully in his lap, tensing the muscles in his thighs to hold his position.

“Until I’m done,” Percy tells Arthur, and he settles his hands on Arthur’s thighs to feel the muscles working.

“Yes,” Arthur agrees, and lifts his arms up and links his fingers behind his head so he won’t try to use them for help. Then he begins.

It’s slow and steady, the muscles in his thighs straining after the first couple of minutes, but Arthur keeps going. He moves up and down on Percy’s cock at a leisurely pace, never letting his bum touch Percy’s hips for more than a second, never sitting down fully even though he wants nothing more than to feel all of Percy inside him.

In turn, Percy’s grip on Arthur’s thighs tightens the longer Arthur keeps going, and Percy praises Arthur’s endurance, and his strength, every time Arthur completes another repetition.

“So good for me, Arthur. You’re doing great. Pretty as a picture, you are, and so hot.” Percy groans and his fingertips dig deeper into the meat of Arthur’s thighs, causing his muscles to jump even more, and making him clench around Percy. It’s almost enough to break Arthur’s rhythm, but he doesn’t. It’s only a few moments later that Percy comes inside him, and Arthur has to move off him, missing the fullness of having Percy inside of him.

Percy sits up properly a couple of moments later, once he’s caught his breath, and wraps Arthur up in his arms to kiss him deeply. 

“You did so well,” he praises, and if Arthur’s entire body weren’t already hot and flushed from the workout, the compliment would take care of that.

“Come on, you can use the bathroom, and then we’ll take care of cool-down,” Percy says, rubbing Arthur’s back soothingly.

Arthur stands slowly and heads to the downstairs bathroom. He can feel Percy’s come trickle out of him and run down his thigh with every step. It’s filthy and hot at the same time.

After the cool-down, during which Percy is just as handsy as during warm-up, if not more, Percy finally undoes the intricate leather binding around Arthur’s cock and tugs him into the shower in the master bathroom upstairs.

He massages soap into Arthur’s skin, taking extra care to massage the areas they worked on today, and then rinses him off just as thoroughly, pressing kisses into Arthur’s skin as he goes along.

After he’s washed Arthur’s hair for him, he finally lets Arthur return the attention.

By the time they’re both clean, they’re also both hard again, and instead of stepping out and towelling off like they normally would, Percy takes Arthur there against the shower wall, hoisting him up on his thighs and pushing into him with ease.

Arthur moans, and wraps his legs around Percy’s waist, relishing the sensation of being filled again, and being allowed to indulge in his own pleasure this time.

It’s Percy who does all the heavy lifting now, thrusting deep into Arthur while Arthur gets a hand around himself and jerks his cock in time with Percy’s thrusts. They’re both speeding up once they feel close to coming, but it’s the realisation that Percy is lifting and manipulating Arthur’s body so easily that finally pushes Arthur over the edge just before Percy spills inside him for the second time that day.

They rinse off once more, and after some more time spent towelling off and touching each other generously, Arthur’s dry and happy, wearing comfortably loose trousers and heading down to the kitchen to make some food.

They eat lunch together, chatting about the latest footie results and their upcoming match against the Mercia football club from the other side of town.

When Percy leaves, he says goodbye with another one of those sweet but also kind of filthy kisses that Arthur enjoys so much. He practically melts into the embrace, and it’s only thanks to Percy’s strong arms around him that he stays upright. It’s almost enough to make Arthur want to go a third round.

“Bye, Arthur. Don’t forget to work out by yourself, too.” Percy says with a wink, and Arthur rolls his eyes at him. They both know perfectly well that Arthur’s got a workout routine to which he keeps almost religiously.

“Of course,” is all Arthur says though. “See you soon.”

“Yeah,” Percy replies, grinning brightly. “See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just paste a line that you liked :D.


End file.
